Like Rain
by Volo Vivire
Summary: Kakashi plans to leave the Hidden Leaf Village, but Iruka stops him. KakashiXIruka.


_Authors Comment: Falls over giggling _This is my first Naruto fanfic, so please R&R! And if you must Flame, please do it lightly! . Thanks!!  
The song is copyrighted and belongs to me, Same goes for the story.  
The song is in Italics, the story is not.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own the anime Naruto, or any of it's characters. If I did...the characters would all be gay, and the story would revolve around yaoi and yuri. .

(Hottan and Owari are not a part of the song or story.)

* * *

**_Hottan_**

My tears fell down my cheeks. The pain my heart had was more then I could handle. I had to get out of here, I had to leave. So I packed up my bags, and drew a line through the symbol on my forehead protector, breaking my ties to this village.  
I picked up my bags and walked out the door. And I kept on walking until I was out of the village. It started to rain. 

_It's so bad  
When you're alone  
Hearing voices  
Too afraid to go home_

"Kakashi?" I heard him yell. I stopped but didn't turn around. "Kakashi!" He yelled yet again. I shut my eyes and prayed to whoever was listening, that this was an illusion.  
"Please, Kashi, don't leave! We need you here." I clenched my fists, tightening the grip on my bags. "Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke…they all need you. Kakashi…_I_ need you." And that was enough for me. I dropped the bags, spun around, looked at that beautiful honey-colored skin and yelled at him.

_You just have to try harder  
To lock away the secrets  
To lock away the pain_

"_You_ need me? _You? You _were the one that never realized how much I loved you! All my heart, Iruka…I love you with all my heart. But no…it's too late. My skin is stained with too much blood, my soul is tainted with too many emotions." His brown eyes widened. "You…love me?" He finally spoke. "But…Kakashi…please, just stay at least another week. I don't want any confusion…" Iruka's voice trailed off as he took steps, getting closer to me. He stood four inches away from me and took my left hand. His smooth skin felt like rain.

_You just have to try harder  
To lock away the tears  
To lock away the rain_

"Kakashi…I always thought that _you_ were the one to never realize how much _I_ love _you_." A faint smile appeared on his lips. I tilted my head a bit to the right and whispered softly, "You love me, Iru?" He nodded his head slowly and laughed a bit. My hand tightened the grip on his hand, and I lifted my right hand, tracing the scar across Iruka's face with my index finger. He smiled softly and pulled down my mask with his right hand. I closed my eyes waiting for the warmth.

_But then your emotions flow  
In like a troubled ocean  
Flooding all that you see  
Drowning you and drowning me_

The kiss tasted like honey, like blood and tears. The kiss tasted like rain. It tasted like us. I laced my fingers with his in my left hand, taking hold of his waist with my right. We closed the distance between us. That painfully aching distance. We pulled back and just stood there, holding each other. "Iruka…I can't do this anymore on my own. Killing people without even asking for a reason, following the orders without question, being stained with blood of others. It's killing me, Iruka…it's killing me."

_It's so bad  
When you're alone  
Hearing voices  
Too afraid to go home_

I rested my head on his shoulder and wondered what he would say. "Kakashi, I know you can't do it anymore. I've noticed the way you've been behaving when you come home after a mission. I've gotten worried." "But please, give me some of your pain. Let me share some of your burden." He finished speaking and I had to pull back. I looked at him so deeply in his eyes, that I could see his cheeks were fighting a blush.

_Memories erase  
Painful life race  
Cut to the chase  
You just wanna go home_

"What do you mean, give you some of my pain?" I asked with a puzzled look. 'Well…" He looked away. "Come with me home and I'll show you." He looked back at me and I nodded in agreement. We walked to his apartment, holding hands all the way. Inside his apartment he had me sit down on his bed while he looked through his drawers. I watched that beautiful figure scuffle around his clothes and things, and I couldn't help but smile. "You're beautiful, Iruka." I said.

_Leather and lace  
Gotta keep face  
Out of space  
You don't wanna be alone_

A blush appeared on his cheeks as he replied, "But Kakashi, you're more beautiful then me." I smiled and shook my head. "No I'm not…my love." I said with a bigger smile. He looked at me and pulled something out of his drawers. He had me stand in the corner, with my face to the wall and my eyes closed. I could head him put the stuff on the bed. I listened carefully for any clues as to why I wasn't allowed to look.

_Don't you know…  
Don't you know…  
It's not so bad  
When you're not alone  
Feeling the voices  
Too in love to leave home_

'Tsshtoosh…' I blinked. 'Tsshtoosh…' I raised an eyebrow. 'Tsshtoosh…' I tilted my head. 'Ruffle, ruffle…' "Okay…you can look." I turned around. I saw my beautiful Iruka laying on the bed, with a silk kimono-style robe covering his bare body. There were three lit candles beside him and the lights were off, therefore making a dim glow.

_It's not so bad…  
It's not so bad…  
It's not so bad at all…  
It's not so bad…  
It's not so bad…_

He smiled softly, saying quietly, "Kakashi, love, come to bed. Let me take some of your pain, your burden. Let me be yours." I nodded softly and started taking off my clothes, leaving only my pants as I climbed into bed. That night, Iruka was completely mine. He tasted and felt like rain.

_It's not so bad  
When you're not alone  
Feeling the voices  
Too in love to leave home_

As I lay beside him, even now, I could see a faint smile on his lips. The rest of the night was quiet, except for moans and gasps and pleasurable yells. We were silent the rest of the night, knowing that there was no reason for words when we could express our feelings. Outside, the rain fell hard. And as I closed my eyes I decided…it's not so bad. It's not so bad anymore.

_It's not so bad…  
It's not so bad…  
It's not so bad at all…  
It's not so bad…  
It's not so bad…  
It's not so bad at all…  
It's not so bad…  
It's not so bad…  
It's not so bad anymore…_

**Owari

* * *

**

Hottan The Begining  
Owari The End 


End file.
